My Prince, My Pet
by Kirashound
Summary: After an explosive fight with his Father and a chance meeting on the streets of New York, Anduin Wrynn winds up as the Black Prince's submissive. AU Wrathuin. BDSM/bondage themes.


Chapter one

The thought of the argument with his Father that had lead him to run crying through the streets of New York in the middle of a December night when the pitch black sky was pouring rain still made him flinch, and the wounds left behind still smarted.

_"I will not allow this! You cannot continue to participate in this…DEVIANT behavior!" his Father roared, body shaking with rage and blue-grey eyes flashing with fury as he drew himself up to his full 6' feet + height and authority. "The mere thought of it is disgusting! Horrifying! You're going to get yourself KILLED!"_

A normal reaction, he supposed, considering the fact that his father had always had a temper. It was bad enough that his sole remaining parent, Varian Wrynn, a devout Christian member of the city council and pillar of the community, had discovered that his 16 year old son and only child was gay. But to also learn that, all of the time that he had been 'studying' he'd actually been trolling BDSM websites and that 'outings with friends' had been his excuse for sneaking off to Dungeon Parties…the situation had exploded into a ball of Hell Fire the likes of which even the Devil himself would have been impressed by. And this was exactly what he had known would happen.

_"But Father, you've always encouraged me to be myself!" Anduin had tried to defend himself. "Well, THIS is who I-." WHACK! The force of the back handed strike lifted him off his feet and sent him crashing painfully to the floor. Lifting a hand to his bleeding lip, he gazed up at his Father in hurt and disbelief. Raised by any number of relatives and family friends-some kind like his late mother's brother Bolvar and others cruel like his former 'nanny' Onyxia who'd flogged him daily for no reason at all-Anduin's relationship with his father had always been…complicated to say the least. Screaming matches had become more and more common over the years as the idealistic Anduin butted heads with his more traditional Father, but it had never escalated to physical violence until now. He'd actually hit him. Hard. "Dad-?"_

_ "GET OUT!" The roof shook with the force of the shout as Anduin cowered on the floor, trying and failing to force back his tears. "GET! OUT! NO CHILD OF MINE SHALL ENGAGE IN SUCH BEHAVIOR, AND AS LONG AS YOU DO SO YOU ARE NOT WELCOME UNDER MY ROOF!" _

In fear of further violence against him, a bruised and bloodied Anduin had picked himself up off the floor and fled, tear stained, into the night leaving all of his possessions, including warm clothing and shoes, behind. That was how he'd ended up in the situation in which he now found himself stuck in. Anduin had intended to make his way to a friend's house, at least to spend the night, but it was much too far to walk-especially in the rain-he'd left his cell phone on his bed and he didn't have the money to use a pay phone to call for help. Soaked and shivering, his feet cut and bleeding, the thought of walking over the bridge into New Jersey and seeking out his Uncle Bolvar briefly crossed his mind, until Anduin realized he wasn't entirely sure of where he was. His breath rose in silvery puffs and his blonde bangs dripped into his eyes as he stopped and looked around in an attempt to get his barings.

"Hey!" The voice was unexpected and alarmed him a great deal. Turning around, Anduin saw a strange man of around his own age walking towards him from the front door of an apartment building which he realized with a start was the sight of a good number of the Dungeon Parties that he'd been sneaking away to attend over the past year. It was equally clear that this man-a few years older than him at 19 or 20-was a member of the crowd. He was slightly taller than Anduin with short curling black hair, smooth dark skin, well-manicured nails and white teeth that were a considerable deal sharper than ought to have been natural. His eyes were red and glowed like embers and he was dressed entirely in black leather. From the swagger in his gate and the palpable confidence rolling off of him Anduin could tell immediately that he was a dominate, and the submissive within him quailed. "I thought I recognized you; you've been on the scene recently going by 'White Pawn'.?"

"Uh…right." Did that really matter at the moment?

"I'm known as 'Black Prince'," he purred. "I'll tell you one thing, it's harder than Hell to find a _male_ submissive. You're just the hard won prize that I've been looking for, and certainly the looker too."

"Huh!?" Anduin could feel his face heating up beneath a blush.

Again, the man calling himself Black Prince grinned as if he found something about the situation entirely amusing. "So tell me, White Pawn, what exactly are you doing running around the streets of New York at just past four in the morning wearing nothing but your nighties? Is this common for you?"

"No, I…got kicked out…by my Father. He just found out about…me…and what I've been doing…and he wasn't happy."

"Down and out are we? Need a place to stay?"

"I…I do, but…I don't want to trouble you! I don't even know you and I couldn't ask for something like that for nothing in return-!"

Reaching up with one hand, he grabbed a fistful of Anduin's fair hair and-gently but firmly-shook him. "Who said anything about 'nothing in return'?" Now the smile was almost menacing. "What can I even call you, anyway?"

"W-What?" Anduin squeaked; the Black Prince still hadn't released him.

"What's your real name."

"…Anduin. Anduin Wrynn."

"Wrathion Prestor and, as I've said, I've had my eye on you for a while." Letting go of his hair, he stepped back and extended a leather clad hand instead. "It's the obligation of a Dominant to look after their slave. So, Anduin Wrynn, what to do say? Come and live with me as my submissive. I'll take good care of you."


End file.
